Back With Vengeance
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: See the story for Summary It's too long to show u I will say Time Travel story NaruSaku pairing take a gamble
1. Deranged Murderer

****Back With Vengeance Part 1 Deranged Murderer****

 ** **Summary: After the 4th Great War Sasuke kills his brother but loses his mind he then decides to kill off The Konoha 11 one by one plus members of the Suna Siblings. When Sasuke kills Sakura Naruto pulls away from his remaining friends refusing to leaving Sakura's body it's then the Kurama tells Naruto there is a way to return to the past. Ino happens to overhear and after losing Sai asks to go back with Naruto to change the past.****

 ** **A/N: This story will follow some of Canon but there will be many changes also the pairing for this story is NaruSaku eventually NaruSakuIno. There will be drama also and Sasuke bashing so If you don't like that well it's simple don't like it don't read because I won't change it I personally hate Sasuke. There is Characters deaths at the start there is extreme violence from the start.****

 ** **Kurama Talking****

 ** **Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 _ _Inner Thoughts__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

For the last few months since the 4th Great War everything seemed to be getting back to normal until members of Konoha were turning up dead. The Konoha 11 plus friends sadly became victims themselves. The first two were caught by surprise on a day they should never have expected anything bad happening. Whilst on their honeymoon Shikamaru and Temari were asleep when they were attacked. Unfortunately Shikamaru was killed immediately,

Temari was woken up and saw two red eyes staring at her. Temari was too shocked to do anything and was cut down by Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke even cut off their heads and left them on the bed before he left.

It was a week later when more deaths happened. It was deja-vu although this time it wasn't the Uchiha Clan, but the Hyūga Clan with Hinata as one of the victims. This was only the start. The Haruno's were next followed by the Nara, The Akimichi, Yamanaka and Aburame clans.

For weeks Konoha had no idea who was doing this. The next to die were Kiba and Akamaru, followed a day later by Shino. Two days later it was Lee although he managed to give Konoha their killer, writing Sasuke in blood before his heart stopped. Konoha started searching but the deaths kept happening. Within the next two weeks Shizune, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Chōji, Tsume, Iruka, Hana, as well as the elders Koharu and Homura.

After this the killings stopped and Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Ino, Tenten, Sai, Maito, Kurenai, Anko, Kotetsu, Izumo, Yamato, Gaara, Kankurō and many more started hunting Sasuke. Over the several weeks since the attacks stopped it was like a quiet before the storm. The search was nearing it's fifth week when Kankurō, Kotetsu, Izumo and Kurenai who had formed a team were all killed.

A week later Anko, Maito, Sai and Tenten were also killed. A few days later Gaara, then nothing. For several days the remaining Konoha members were tired of watching there family and friends murdered by a deranged Sasuke Uchiha.

They all wanted him dead, Sakura and Ino, two of his biggest fangirls, now hated his guts. They wanted him dead in the worst way as both had moved on. Ino and Sai had got together after the war and were happy until Sai was killed nearly breaking Ino. All had lost someone, Kakashi had even lost Anko.

Sakura had moved on a while ago, although nobody really knew who she loved but Ino was sure she was in love with someone. She suspected it was Naruto but because of the way she treated him and the false confession Sakura's guilt stopped her from telling Naruto her feelings. This was what Ino thought anyway, they sure had gotten close and she knew Naruto loved Sakura.

It was several days after when the next person died and this broke two people. It was none other then Sakura Haruno, she was scouting along with Naruto when first Naruto was attacked and separated from Sakura. After a brief fight Sasuke then stabbed Sakura through the chest. Naruto saw it happen and screamed in agony. Sasuke saw Naruto and laughed maniacally before running away.

Naruto rushed up to Sakura and held her in his arms he knew she was dying and he had no way to help her. Everyone else was to far away to help. Naruto softy brushes the hair out of Sakura's eyes, "Don't leave me Sakura-Chan, you can't die. I won't let you die!" He starts shouting for help but nothing. As he's looking around he feels a hand on his cheek and he looks down and sees Sakura looking at him.

She tries to smile but she's in too much pain. She looks at the man she loves, now regretting that she never got to tell Naruto that she loved him. She weakly tries to tell him her true feelings, "I'm sorry. Naruto, I'm... I lo...lov..." She doesn't finish the sentence as her heart stops beating.

Naruto pulls Sakura into his lap and hugs her, not caring that blood is all over his clothes. He doesn't care anymore, his life is meaningless now. The only girl he's ever loved is dead. His friends, the ones that had first accepted him are dead as well. That is most of them but nobody meant as much to him as his teammate and best friend Sakura.

A few minutes later Kakashi, Ino and Yamato come into the clearing and see the blood covered Naruto crying over Sakura. Ino starts to cry and slowly walks over to Naruto along with Kakashi and Yamato. Ino gets on her knees and checks a pulse and finds none. She continues to cry as she looks at Naruto and knows exactly how he's feeling. Kakashi and Yamato look at each other and then at Naruto, Sakura and Ino.

Kakashi tries to take Sakura from Naruto put he just pushes him away and holds her tighter. Kakashi sighs sadly, "I'm sorry Naruto, but we have to get out of here. Let's go back to the cabin and think of what to do."

Naruto just stays there but eventually picks up Sakura bridal style and gently carries her. Nobody tries to stop him as they all watch Naruto and are saddened as they all know how much Naruto loves Sakura and just know how he must be feeling right now.

When they get back to the cabin Naruto carries her to one of the bedrooms and lays Sakura on the bed even though she's already dead he then closes the door. Ino, Kakashi and Yamato the last of the hunting party are now thinking of what to do next they notice Naruto doesn't come back out to join them. So they just continue planning.

Naruto sits on the bed next to Sakura wiping the blood away from her mouth, "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan. I failed to save you, I failed to save anyone! I'm so useless, I just want to die. I can't go on without you by my side. I should have told you that I loved you, why did I hesitate? I'm such an idiot."

For three whole days Naruto didn't leave Sakura's side and the others were getting worried. Kakashi and Yamato continued searching, Kakashi left a few clones at the cabin along with Ino. Ino's becoming more worried about Naruto, he hasn't eaten in three days doesn't sleep. It's terrible since she knows how he's feeling ever since she lost Sai, the guy she loves.

She's in the same boat as Naruto, she's lost her parents. That bastard Sasuke killed them as well as her lover Sai. Her friends, including her best friend Sakura, lay dead at his hands. Sometimes she doesn't know what to do anymore.

Meanwhile, Naruto's sitting against the door crying, a kunai in his hand. He wants to end his life as he's already stabbed himself several times but the damn Fox keeps healing him. After several more attempts Kurama's finally had enough.

 ** **Hey brat will you quit stabbing yourself!****

Naruto scoffs ' _ ** _ **Shut up you damn fox let me die dammit.**_**_ '

 ** **What if I told you that there's a way to change all this?****

Naruto's eyes widen in shock, ' _ ** _ **What are you talking about?**_**_ '

Kurama growls in annoyance, ****I can send you back in time.****

Naruto stands up and approaches Sakura, "What do you mean send me back in time and why didn't you tell me earlier you damn fox?"

Just then the door opens and Ino quickly comes in, "What do you mean go back in time?"

Naruto looks over his shoulder, "What are you doing here?"

Ino brushes it off, "Is it true?"

Naruto shrugs until he hears a growl, ****Of course it is now do you want to go back or not?****

Naruto nods, " _ ** _ **What do we have to do fox?**_**_ "

 ** **Is is just you or blondie as well?****

Naruto looks at Ino, "He wants to know if you're coming along?"

Ino looks on in shock, __He's telling the truth? Well, it's not like I have anything here__ , "Yeah, I'm sure you're going to need help getting Sakura to start liking you sooner, so, I'll help."

Naruto nods, " _ ** _ **What do we have to do?**_**_ "

 ** **Just sit beside each other and hold her hand and let me do the rest.****

Naruto blushes at that comment and scratches his head, "We have to sit beside each other and hold hands."

"This better not be a stupid joke you damn fox."

 ** **Shut it gaki and do it!****

Naruto sits down next to Ino. She takes his hand and smiles, "I'm sorry for your loss Naruto, I know how much you loved her, but if this works we can change the past."

Naruto nods, "Thanks Ino, and I agree, this time we have a chance to change things."

"Oh how far back will you send us?"

 ** **Not sure kit, several years I guess but I can't be sure.****

Naruto nods, ' _ ** _ **Just get it over with.'**_**_

Ino squeezes Naruto's hand and he looks at her, "Are you sure this will work."

Naruto shrugs, ' _ ** _ **You sure this will work.**_**_ '

 ** **It will either work or you'll both die.****

Naruto nods in understanding, "He says it will either work or we'll both die."

"I hardly care then, this world holds nothing for me anymore. If it works it works, if not, well...we might get to see our loves sooner than we thought."

"True"

' _ ** _ **Go for it fox**_**_.'

At first nothing happens and then a Chakra Shield covers both Ino and Naruto and then there's a flash.

 ** _ **Konohagakure 8 Years After The Fox...**_**

Ino is the first to wake up she looks around the room and smiles, "Well it worked."

She climbs out of the bed and looks in the mirror and groans, "Oh man this sux." She sees a form on the desk and picks it up then looks at the calendar, "Wait I'm 8? Wow he sent us back quite a ways back. Let's see, first get dressed and eat then I should check on Naruto."

Ino quickly has a shower and then brushes her teeth before getting dressed and running downstairs she rushes into the kitchen and sees her mum and dad. She runs up to her dad and hugs him tight as he smiles, "Morning Princess what's with the hug?"

Ino smiles with a small shrug, "I missed you."

Inoichi is confused, "You saw me six hours ago before you went to bed."

Ino smiles, "Feels like longer somehow." She then sits down and her mom Inoue puts a plate down and Ino groans __'Oh the diet that will have to change.'__

"Can I have some more mom?"

Inoue nods and puts some more food on her plate and Ino starts tucking in whilst Inoue and Inoichi look at her confused as soon as she's finished she gets up, "I have to go, I'll see you later mom, dad."

She runs out the house and makes her way to Naruto's. She knows where he lives from her previous life, she's not really happy about how far back they went though. She finally reaches Naruto's apartment and rushes up the stairs as quick as her small legs will carry her she gets to his door and knocks.

Meanwhile, inside Naruto hears the knocking and wakes up and looks around "So it worked." He looks down and screams "Oh man how old am I? Wait, was that a knock at the door? Wonder who that could be? Don't usually get visitors."

He gets out of the bed tosses off his night cap and rubs his eyes as he goes to the front door he opens it and sees Ino, "Wow you're really small Ino!"

She smiles at his antics, "So are you, we're eight Naruto, we started the academy two years ago. According to my calendar in my room. Can I come in?" ' _ _He's actually kind of cute when he's tired.__ '

Naruto nods and steps to the side and Ino comes in she looks around, "Wow! you have less stuff then you did later in life."

"Well, I couldn't exactly afford to buy stuff before I became a ninja."

"Good point, so did I just wake you or something?"

Naruto nods and yawns and heads to the kitchen and Ino follows him. He opens the cupboard and sees nothing, groans, then opens the fridge and pulls out a carton of milk. He's about to drink it when Ino grabs it from him, "Naruto didn't you see the milk's out of date?"

Naruto looks at her and Ino shows him milks out of day by a week he chuckles, "Oops."

She rolls her eyes "It's OK so do you have any money."

Naruto nods "Some, I get money off Jiji, but I usually use a whole months salary on one shopping trip. I'm sure the people overcharge me."

Ino groans at hearing that, "Oh yeah, I forgot, I can't believe it was that bad though. So, how much did they charge you and how much is a months salary?"

Naruto yawns "About 5000 Ryo."

Ino's in shock, "Are you serious? That should do a months worth of food. Give me the money and I'll go and buy you some food." Naruto is surprised but shrugs and heads to his room and Ino follows him and sees him lifting his floorboards and pulls out a box "Why do you hide your money?"

Naruto sighs, "People break in and smash my place up so I hide it." He passes her the 5000 Ryo.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll be back shortly?"

Naruto nods and passes her a key. "Let yourself in."

She nods and then runs out of the house to go shopping for Naruto. Naruto watches her go and is confused "Wow she's being nice. I kind of like it, well might as well take that shower."

Meanwhile Ino's running down the street deep in thought __'I can't believe Naruto's life was like this, well I'll befriend him now and help out when I can. He's helped me out loads of times well in the future like when Asuma died this is the least I could do.'__

20 minutes Naruto's sitting in the kitchen when the door opens and Naruto stands up and helps Ino with the shopping they both put the stuff away and Ino passes him the change and he smiles "Wow change!"

She giggles at that and is surprised when Naruto starts cooking bacon, eggs and toast and makes some tea for them both after a while he eats his breakfast whilst they both drink there tea and plan what there next move is.


	2. Future's Revealed

****Back With Vengeance Part 2 Future's Revealed****

 ** **A/N: This Chapter will see NaruIno explain everything to Hiruzen, Sakura, Inoichi and Yūgao, Inoichi is there for a reason as is Yūgao and Sakura. There will be some comedy in this chapter, now we also know who the Sensei will be I can finally continue this story. The Idea of how Sakura gets her memories back isn't the best but oh well she needs to get them back. There will obviously be some changes to the Team placements now.****

 ** **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

' _ _Inner Thoughts'__

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

After Naruto's finished eating Ino and Naruto start throwing out ideas. Naruto rubs his chin "I think we should tell Jiji, that's The Sandaime, by the way, so with the Knowledge, we can tell him it will be advantageous to him he's called the Professor for a reason, plus I don't think we can keep this to ourselves."

Ino nods "Sounds like a good idea I can't believe you call the Sandaime Old man though."

Naruto chuckles "He's like well was like my grandfather so he allowed it what else."

Ino thinks "I think we should have my dad there so he can corroborate our stories."

Naruto nods "Yes that sounds good."

Ino looks at Naruto unsure about what to do about Sakura "Should Sakura, be there."

Naruto looks at her ' _Sakura-chan'_ "I am curious as to why you said that though Ino she's not the Sakura-chan I know, she still thinks Sasuke's her precious Sasuke-kun."

Ino nods "Yea, that's true, but I think she should be there."

Naruto sighs "But Why, Ino it's not as if we tell her the truth and she magically falls in love with me" He then smirks "Although that would be awesome."

Ino giggles at that "I think you should tell her the truth as well as the others and say to her that even if she won't love you that you always will and always will protect her" She then grows serious "Plus if you tell her about that Bastard Uchiha she may change." She then grins "You should kiss her maybe she will magically regain her memories."

Naruto smirks but inside Naruto's mind Kurama is laughing thinking to himself he may be able to do just that, but they have to be quick the after effects of the Jutsu are wearing off another day and it will be too late.

Naruto sighs "Don't you think that's kind of manipulating her into loving me, I don't want to force her into loving me."

Ino nods "True but I still think you should tell her and let her decide she will know you will always be there for her even if she doesn't return the feelings having a guardian Angel of sorts or Prince Charming really impresses Girls you know."

Naruto chuckles "Speaking from experience Ino-chan."

She giggles "I wish, you could hardly call Shikamaru or Chōji, Prince Charming, and even Sai isn't like that but Sakura has you kind of makes me Jealous that she has her own Prince Charming."

Naruto blushes at that "You know I could imagine that Princess Ino is captured and they call for Sir Shikamaru but he just says Troublesome Blonde and sits and watches the clouds."

Ino giggles "Yea, I imagine that happening, OK so let's go and get this done sooner we get this done the sooner we can start changing things I have a suggestion although I'm not sure if my dad will like it as it may split up InoShikaChō."

Naruto nods "What's your suggestion Ino."

Ino smiles "Me, You and Sakura a Team, I don't want to be weak again."

Naruto nods "Good Idea and we should get a Sensei who will be different and I think I have just the person Yūgao or Neko she's in ANBU she was always protecting me and she's strong no offence to Asuma though but personally Kakashi will probably be his same self which means Lazy, Neglectful and me and Sakura can hardly get strong if he's our Sensei."

Ino nods then grins "Good point OK let's go, after the meeting were going shopping."

Naruto gets up and puts on his jacket "Shopping but why."

Ino grins "You'll see."

Naruto just raises his eyebrow but nods and follows Ino who has a weird smirk on her face like she has some master evil plan or something he just chuckles ' _ _I could get to like Ino although that Smirk is EVIL..'__

It doesn't take Ino and Naruto long to arrive at the Hokage tower Ino saw many of the Villagers glaring at Naruto and it made her mad although she knows why there like this it's still not nice as Naruto's her friend. She looks at Naruto and he's used to it still it's hard to watch.

A few minutes later they arrive at the Hokage door and Naruto knocks when they hear a come in they both enter Hiruzen looks up from his paperwork and smiles when he sees Naruto but is confused why Inoichi's daughter is with him he wasn't aware they were friends or even on talking terms.

Naruto smiles "Hey Jiji, how's it going."

Ino just giggles and Hiruzen smiles "So what do I owe the pleasure Naruto-kun and I wasn't aware you had a girlfriend Naruto, and Mrs. Yamanaka of all people."

Naruto and Ino both blush at the accusation "Naruto pouts "So mean Jiji, I'm not dating Ino."

Ino then pouts herself but inwardly smirks "What's wrong with dating me"

Naruto glares at her "Not helping here, Ino." She just sticks out her tongue. Naruto rolls his eyes before turning back to Hiruzen "We both have something very important to tell you but before we do, can you summon Sakura Haruno, and Inoichi Yamanaka I'd ask for Neko but she's in the corner" Naruto and Ino both wave and Yūgao chuckles although she's shocked they found her.

Hiruzen is also shocked but something is very strange with this so he nods "Neko, Summon them both please."

A short while later Sakura and Inoichi enter the room, Sakura is surprised why she was called and again when she sees Ino and Naruto and the fact there together which is strange. Inoichi is also surprised but says nothing.

Naruto then smiles "Hey, Jiji can the other ANBU leave please and then can you put up a privacy barrier."

Inoichi and Sakura are both shocked that Naruto would call the Hokage Old Man and the Hokage's just chuckles at that like it's a common thing. Yūgao already knows Naruto calls him that so stays quiet. Ino just giggles again she's doing that a lot today. She does wave to her dad "Hey Daddy."

He smiles "Hey, Princess."

When the other ANBU has left and the Barrier is up Hiruzen informs Naruto that he can speak. For the next two hours, Naruto and Ino explain everything, leaving a shocked and bewildered Hiruzen, Sakura, Inoichi, and Yūgao.

When Naruto finishes Hiruzen rubs his chin "That is quite a tail Naruto-kun but knowing who your father is and what this Kurama as you call him can do I'm not surprised really, it seems I have a lot of planning to do in the next few months and years but may I ask why you asked for Sakura and Inoichi."

Ino replies to that "Well It was me who suggested that for my Dad, he can enter our minds and see our memories to tell you were telling the truth as for Sakura, well I wanted Sakura to know just how evil and twisted the Uchiha bastard really is."

Inoichi smiles "That's actually smart princess corroborating your story through me" Hiruzen agrees.

Sakura has stayed quiet for the past two hours listening to everything she was shocked to know that Ino and Naruto are from the future that Naruto has the Kyūbi inside him, that Naruto's had a crush on her and even loved her even after what she did to him, a part of her was touched by that sentiment.

Then to hear about Sasuke-kun was a shock she knew he was detached from everyone but to sink that low to kill all their future friends and Massacre the Hyūga clan like his clan was massacred, then to kill all their families also, it's hard to take in. She looks at Naruto and Ino, they both lost people they love with her being Naruto's lover of course.

Yūgao is just as shocked that Sasuke could do such evil things she knows that she would have been broken but Naruto and Ino both have come to change the future and she's proud of them for that it's a worthy goal.

Hiruzen nods "Inoichi if you will, can you corroborate their story start with Ino first."

Inoichi nods and gets on it. Naruto watches Sakura he smiles at her and she smiles back but she's still in shock which is to be expected.

After 10 minutes Inoichi breaks the Jutsu and confirms the story he then looks at Naruto who's talking to Kurama ' _ **Hey Kurama let Inoichi do what he needs to do and don't bother him.**_ '

Kurama smirks ****Fine****.

Naruto inwardly nods "Kurama won't bother you Yamanaka-san."

Inoichi nods and does the same Jutsu to Naruto 10 minutes later he breaks the Link "Quite dark in there Naruto."

Naruto nods "Yea, I know haven't had chance to decorate yet."

Ino giggles at that as does Yūgao and Sakura. Inoichi smiles "It's all true Naruto has more memories especially the early Team 7 days and even that far back Sasuke was disturbed he should have had, counselling and should not have even become a Ninja, in my opinion, add in the Cursed Seal and a boy already corrupted by darkness and revenge pretty much made him insane."

Hiruzen nods "I see well then it means we all have our work cut out for us."

Sakura stops next to Naruto "Naruto why did you ask that I was here."

Naruto looks at Ino, then Sakura, "Sakura you heard what I said so you know how I feel about you even if you don't feel the same way just know I will always protect you no matter what."

Ino smirks "He'll be your Prince Charming, Forehead your Knight in Shining Armour."

Sakura blushes at that she looks at Naruto and he looks into her emerald green eyes and he's surprised when she kisses him on the lips it's only a quick kiss but it hardly matters. Everyone was shocked at that of course Ino smirked also.

Sakura then steps back and clutches her head then after a minute removes her hands she looks around and sees Ino and Naruto and is confused "Naruto, Ino what happened, why are you 8 again?"

Everyone looks at her and Naruto hears Kurama cackling away ****You owe me one, kit****

Naruto is shocked ' _ ** _ **What did you do, Kurama, has she got her memories back or something.**_**_ '

Kurama grins ****Thank your friend Ino it was her idea the after effects of the Jutsu was still there another day and nothing would have happened, other than her kissing you.****

Naruto just nods he looks around "Kurama says the after-effects of the Jutsu used was able to transfer her memories somehow he also said if we would have had this discussion tomorrow the Jutsu would have worn off."

Hiruzen nods "Interesting, Inoichi if you will."

Sakura allows Inoichi to do his thing and after another 10 minutes he breaks the link and raises an eyebrow at Sakura "The memories are there also but I am curious as to how there is an Inner Sakura and how that happened."

Naruto, Ino and the rest look at Sakura confused and she blushes at all the attention "I really don't know, I know she's really annoying but she's sort of like my conscience I guess."

Just then her Inner-self speaks _****Oh shut up, if it wasn't for me guiding your ass you'd be hopeless, now as we are back in the past you have more time to get to know Naruto-kun better, of course, we need to do something about that attire no boyfriend of ours will become a walking target.****_

Everyone watches as Sakura's face turns as red as her top. Naruto and Ino look at each other Ino then smirks ' _ _I wonder if the Inner Sakura's like her and her Inner Sakura is thinking perverted thoughts of Naruto.'__ Naruto notices Ino grinning evilly again. And Sakura notices also and blushes again confirming Ino's thoughts.

Hiruzen watches this display with interest and inwardly chuckles "OK, Now that's been sorted may I ask why you requested Neko to stay."

Naruto smiles "Well Neko was always keeping me safe when I was younger so I feel she's like my big sister and me and Ino want to get stronger."

Sakura then speaks "And me."

Naruto smirks "OK, Me, Sakura and Ino want to get stronger and knowing how Kakashi was at this time I felt that we can hardly get stronger under him, Me and Ino discussed this and she also wants to get stronger.

"So if it's possible when the Jōnin's take on teams that we don't have any of them but we have Neko instead as our Sensei, we can all learn much from her I want to learn Kenjutsu and I will not be as weak as I was at this time in the other time past thing."

Sakura nods "I agree Kakashi was a useless Sensei for me and Naruto-kun at first and only became a decent Sensei after Sasuke betrayed the leaf, so a different Sensei I agree with and one from ANBU would be great."

Everyone heard the Kun after Naruto's name but said nothing. Ino then speaks "Although I did like being with Asuma, and not that I'll ever tell them, but Lazybones, and Chōji but I didn't take my training seriously for a long time that has to change sorry daddy but InoShikaChō won't happen."

Hiruzen nods "Interesting although this would be weird but as your still in the academy and have a chance to improve things will be different usually it's the Rookie Of The Year with the Kunoichi of the Year and lastly the Dead Last but I will make some changes do you agree to be there Sensei, Neko." When she nods he smiles "Then when the Genin exams are done she will be your Sensei."

Naruto smirks "Is there any way she can start our training like tomorrow and become our official Sensei when we pass the Genin Exams of course Ino will still train with you as well Yamanaka-san."

Hiruzen chuckles "As long as it doesn't affect your studies and Neko agrees then I have no problems with it."

Neko smiles "I have no problems, of course, I still have missions but I will leave scrolls for them to follow I have a suggestion as well as just training that they also learn politics, work on Stealth, and Infiltration be like an all-around Ninja."

Hiruzen nods "I don't see a problem with that do any of you."

Naruto groans "Studying, oh man."

Sakura smiles "It's OK, Naruto-kun, I'll help you."

Ino smiles "Yea, me to Naruto, we will be awesome."

Hiruzen smiles "OK you three can go now enjoy the rest of your day."

Ino grins "You know what's happening now Naruto-kun don't you."

Naruto looks puzzled "Huh."

Ino grins "Shopping."

Sakura latches onto his arm with a grin "Clothes shopping we can't have our teammate be a walking target now can we" She then whispers in his ear "Not to mentioned my boyfriend."

Naruto blushes and Ino latches onto his other arm and Sakura and Ino help him out of the office. The three remaining watch the scene with amusement.

Outside Sakura, and Ino, with Naruto in between them helping (Dragging) Naruto to do some clothes shopping. They head to the Higurashi's Shop and start looking around for clothes for Naruto. Tenten who's working there sees the three and chuckles thinking ' _ _Has he got two girlfriends lucky guy.'__

Sakura picks up a nice Black and Red top and smiles "Hey Naruto-kun you should wear this."

Naruto looks up and smirks "Nice top Sakura-chan sure I'll wear that."

Ino then finds a dark Purple sleeveless t-shirt and smiles ' _If he wore this and grew out his muscles Sakura would have a hard time concentrating not to mention me'_ "Hey Naruto-kun wear this also."

Sakura sees the top and her thoughts go to the same thing Ino thought and she blushes "Yes, Wear that Naruto-kun."

Naruto nods "Seems nice sure I'll wear that, Hey Sakura-chan you should cut your hair like it was, later on, I liked your hair short."

Sakura blushes "Yea, I was thinking that also, Guess I need some new clothes also it's kind of weird though don't you think to have a chance to do it all over again."

Ino nods "Yea, getting to see our friends and family again" Then she grins "I guess it also means you get more time to spend with Naruto-kun and not to leave it until our lives turn to shit."

Naruto looks at Ino "Huh."

Sakura looks at Ino "You knew."

Ino rolls her eyes "Of course I knew what kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't know that she was in love with her teammate for the last few years."

Naruto looks at Sakura and Ino "What you talking about Ino, you mean she was in love with Sai."

Sakura and Ino both sigh ' _ _Still as clueless as ever.__ ' Sakura smiles and stands next to Naruto "She means you baka."


	3. Bonding and Teasing

****Back With Vengeance Part 3 Bonding and Teasing****

 **** ** **A/N: Hey everyone it's been quite a while since I updated this story or many of them so here it is as you can guess from the title it will be NaruSakuIno bonding NaruSaku bonding also, of course, there will be some and SakuIno also****

 **** ** **Kurama Talking/Jutsu's****

 ** _ **'Naruto Talking to Kurama/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'**_**

 **'Inner Thoughts'**

 ** **Inner Sakura****

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story****

 **After Naruto's little embarrassing shopping spree with his new girlfriend and Ino, all paid for by Hiruzen not that they knew that Tenten's dad said it was all taken care of and that was fine with the young kids.**

 **There now all in Naruto's apartment after clothes shopping they also bought some food for Naruto well Yūgao bought it for them as while Naruto was trying on his new clothes Yūgao appeared at the shop and Ino who was at Naruto's apartment earlier told her about Naruto's lack of food.**

 **Yūgao knowing what foods a growing kid would need to be got to work she also bought more cutlery encase Sakura or Ino stayed over to talk and stuff. Naruto would be so shocked but he'd be happy also and that's what Sakura, Ino and Yūgao wanted the most for Naruto for him to be happy and they were going to do everything in their power to make that happen.**

 **They're all sitting at a table eating sandwiches, sodas and crisps that Yūgao prepared for them before she left to head back home to prepare there training as Hiruzen gave her the rest of the day off.**

 **Ino laughs "I can't believe it actually worked I mean I was kidding when I suggested kissing Sakura to get her memories back."**

 **Sakura just giggles as does Naruto, but before he's about to speak Sakura tells him to swallow his food first which he does then he smiles "Well Kurama heard you and was laughing his head off and said he owed me so BOOM Kiss of awesomeness."**

 **They all start laughing at that and continues eating after they've finished there lunch Sakura speaks "I'm glad you did make me regain my memories I don't know how you two could have made everything better by yourselves I mean Naruto-kun's had a heavy burden once even and now with Ino helping it's a lot to take in."**

 **Ino just scoffs "Yes right forehead, we would have been just fine."**

 **Naruto sighs "Don't fight you guys, I never said this but it always saddened me that your friendship was ruined because of Sasuke, and you only regained it after Sasuke left, I don't like seeing people fight."**

 **Sakura looks at her lover/boyfriend, "Sorry Naruto-kun, it's just the way we are but I'm glad I could help so what are we going to do, I mean training under an ANBU is cool and all, but we have to go up against Orochimaru, the Akatsuki and many other tough opponents who're to say something else doesn't change like for instance, Iwa doesn't start trouble or Kumo, or any of the other villages."**

 **Ino nods "You have a point there, we did go back in time there could be a paradox or something, but we just have to take it slow I think and not over think everything."  
Naruto nods in agreement "Yes, that's right we have to get strong so if the invasion does happen we'll be better prepared, there are people we have to save Jiji for one I don't want him to die this time plus is Sasuke does get the cursed seal placed on him again we'll be better prepared for if he does defect."**

 **Sakura and Ino both agree on that then Sakura remembers something "Oh there's someone else it will help Yūgao-sensei you remember that Proctor who was always coughing well he was Sensei's lover, and years later she did missions and I mean more like suicide missions after he died she was one of the people who found his body so helping Hayate-san would be good for all of us including Yūgao-sensei."**

 **Ino nods "Oh yea I remember him yes him to then there are others down the line Asuma-sensei, Neji-san and Jiraiya-sama or as you call him Naruto-kun, Pervy Sage."**

 **They all laugh at that although Sakura didn't miss the Naruto-kun from Ino so is going to have to watch her then she just shrugs.**

 **For the next few hours they play card games until Inoichi comes to pick up both Ino and Sakura, neither Inoichi or his wife (Inoue, don't know her name) care that their daughter is spending time with Naruto there not as idiotic as most people plus Inoichi knows there form the future and won't tell Inora just yet.**

 **He's picking Sakura up because he's not sure how Sakura's parents will take there daughter spending time with Naruto but if he brought her home alongside Ino they wouldn't know the difference.**

 **Before Sakura and Ino leave they wave to Naruto saying they'll meet up outside Ichiraku's at 9 am before having breakfast before meeting there Sensei at 10 am. Of course, Sakura runs back and kisses Naruto well more a quick peck on the lips really but the action causes them both to blush before Sakura joins Ino and Inoichi.**

 **Naruto closes the door and grins "What a day, new clothes a girlfriend, friends with Ino earlier than before and a new Sensei, I can't wait well shower then bed I think."**

 **Meanwhile, with Sakura and Ino there talking "So Sakura, you and Naruto huh, I'm glad that you're getting together earlier than before not that either admitted your feelings to each other."**

 **Sakura nods "I know Ino, I was an idiot to not say anything, I caused so much pain for Naruto-kun, I'm surprised he still loved me so much."**

 **Before Ino can reply it's Inoichi who does "It's called love Sakura sometimes love does crazy things to people going by Naruto's memories I won't say some of the feelings he had wasn't sad I mean, you did do some horrible things to him but he didn't care he know the real you it seems, and like I said love blinds people to ignore the pain and just unconditionally love someone, that was Naruto a man with a heart of gold."**

 **He looks seeing there streets are empty before continuing "The harsh treatment Naruto endured was terrible most people would have been broken I think in a way his love for you and him protecting you kept him for going insane, he forgave you for everything now it's your turn to forgive yourself."**

 **Inoichi then steps back to let Sakura and Ino talk knowing he's said his piece. Ino looks at Sakura and nods "Dads right you have to forgive yourself Naruto already has."**

 **Sakura nods "I know and I'm trying but I did so many bad things to Naruto but I do love him so much and I'll make it up to him."**

 **Inoichi smiles "Just don't be doing the more grown-up things until your grown-up young lady."  
Sakura and Ino both blush before bursting out laughing. Sakura then looks sad "Ino how did Naruto-kun take my death."**

 **Ino looks down remembering what happened Naruto was a broken man, suicide was a possibility she's just happy he never considered it she can't deny she didn't consider it when she lost Sai and then Sakura.**

 **Ino then looks at Sakura "He took it badly I mean real bad he locked himself in his room with you, you were wrapped up of course but he never let anyone in I really thought he may have considered suicide I thought about it after losing Sai and you, he'd barely eat or drink I doubt he even slept, then I overheard his plan and knew I had to help him so will I did and here we are."**

 **Sakura giggles but she's saddened to hear what she heard as was Inoichi although he already saw the memories he's hearing it from his daughters perspective. Sakura wipes a tear from her eye "Thank you for watching Naruto-kun, and thank you for coming back with him as I said before he already has a big burden to deal with coming back in time alone I would have gone insane but he had you so that's good, I'm glad you could help him."**

 **Ino smiles "That's what friends are for, Naruto-kun's been through so much pain he can't do everything by himself it's best if I could shoulder some of that burden and now we both are."**

 **Sakura nods '** ** _There's that Naruto-kun again._** **' "Thanks, I owe you one and you're right all three of us will shoulder the burden and make things better."**

 **Ino nods "Yep, Team NaruSakuIno is gonna kick butt with Yūgao-sensei leading us."  
Sakura giggles "Yep Team NaruSakuIno will kick butt."**

 **Inoichi just smiles '** ** _I'm glad they're friends again._** **'**

 **The next day at 8:30 Sakura meets up with Ino and together then head off to Naruto's apartment as Sakura remembered that sometimes Naruto isn't the easiest person to get up on time he's nowhere near as bad as Kakashi-sensei was but he had his moments.**

 **Sakura and Ino arrive at Naruto's apartment and knock on his door after a few minutes a tired Naruto opens the door and Sees a grinning Sakura and Ino, "What time is it Sakura-chan, Ino-chan."**

 **Sakura giggles "Time for you to wake up Naruto-kun, you have 30 minutes to shower and meet us at Ichiraku's, if we don't see you there in 30 minutes we'll drag you there kicking and screaming if we have to."**

 **Naruto grins "How about you join me in the shower Sakura-chan I won't be late then."  
Ino bursts out laughing not believing Naruto would actually say that but she did almost tell Sakura to do that also, she looks at Sakura who's face is as red as her top with blood dripping down her nose.**

 **Sakura looks at Naruto in shock especially after what Mr Yamanaka said last night she actually did think about it in her dream last night now she's in shock her inner self is laughing her head off telling her to take him up on that offer.**

 **Sakura then snaps out of it "I'll see you in 30 minutes" Then she turns around and runs off, Ino looks at Naruto before giggling and following a highly embarrassed if not hormonal Sakura.**

 **Naruto groans '** ** _Last time I listen to you furball_** **'**

 **He just hears laughing in his head before he slams the door shut and heads to the shower although he does grin '** ** _Would have been nice though, just me and Sakura-chan alone in the shower._** **'  
Then Kurama says something even Naruto never would have expected. ******You should have invited that Ino girl also a nice.****

 **threesome shower. Kurama then hears a thud as Naruto has passed out on the floor with a massive nosebleed.** ** **Yep, I still got it.****

 **A few minutes later Naruto wakes up '** ** _Damn you furball, stop messing with my head already._** **'**

 **After a 25 minute shower where Naruto had to embarrassingly take care of his little problem thanks to Kurama's suggestion, he gets changed into a pair of Black Combat pants and the Purple t-shirt Ino picked out for him then he runs out of the apartment and makes it to Ichiraku's right on 9 am.**

 **When he arrives he sees Sakura and Ino leaning against the wall and he stops and looks at them, of course, their bodies haven't developed as they had later on in life but they're both still pretty and he blushes then the thought of the threesome comes up again and he quickly wipes his nose and meets up with them.**

 **Little did he know that 25 minutes earlier an embarrassing talk happened between Sakura and Ino.**

 **** ** **25 Minutes earlier outside Ichiraku's****

 **Sakura's leaning against the wall trying to compose herself what the hell was Naruto thinking even saying something like that but then she remembered who his sensei's were then she just blushes.**

 **This is what Ino arrives and saw "You were totally not expecting that from Naruto-kun huh, you should have taken him up on his offer though he's right he wouldn't have been late if you were there in the shower with him, and going by your nosebleed earlier and your blush as I arrived your thought about doing just that, tell me I'm lying."**

 **Sakura groans "Shut up Ino-pig, I mean I love Naruto-kun, I really do and when we're older a shower together may happen but not yet, I was surprised is all and then I remembered who his sensei's were Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-sama."**

 **Ino nods "Good point, I'm kind of jealous you have someone who loves you and has for most of his life, yes I loved Sai-kun, but you and Naruto-kun knew each other for years, you even told me you saw him topless more than once, totally jealous."**

 **Sakura grins "What's the matter Shikamaru-san, Chōji-san or Sai didn't match up or something."  
Ino blushes "Probably not Shikamaru's body I only saw once and there wasn't much muscle, Chōji well eventually he had muscle but too much and Sai well don't remember Sai having muscles, why what was Naruto-kun's like."**

 **Sakura blushes "Well he had nice muscles on his chest and on his arms kind of made it worse that there were hundreds of him topless soaked in water from his training at the waterfall."  
Ino looks at Sakura and blushes "Oh man that sucks I would have loved to see that sight." Then she grins "You do know that Naruto-kun could use his clones for more than just training if you know what I mean."**

 **Sakura looks at Ino then blushes "Shut up Ino-pig, It's bad enough I have an inner-self who's angry at me for not taking Naruto-kun up on his offer then picturing what it would be like with all those cl.." She stops when she looks at Ino with a nosebleed "Shut up."  
Ino grins "I didn't say anything."**

 **** ** **End of talk****

 **Naruto arrives at Ichiraku's and when he calls out Sakura and Ino they both wave and Ino giggles and Sakura rolls her eyes. Naruto grins "Just on time so where we going for breakfast."  
Ino smiles "There's this nice pancake place around the corner let's go there."  
Sakura nods "I could do with some pancakes."**

 **Naruto looks confused "Pancakes what are they."**

 **Sakura and Ino look at Naruto in shock before Ino speaks "You never had pancakes before."  
When Naruto shakes his head both Ino and Sakura grabs his hands and leads him away from Ichiraku's, not knowing that Ayame heard Sakura and Ino's talk and Naruto getting led away by them she then giggles '** ** _Oh my, has Naruto-kun, got two girlfriends, my little brother is all grown up I'm so proud, although I wasn't aware the two of them were friends with Naruto-kun._** **'**

 **For the next hour Naruto sat in-between Sakura and Ino as they told him about pancakes and what awesome things go in them from sweet to savoury, of course, they tried several pancakes.**

 **This was how Yūgao found them being an ANBU and a pretty good sensor type had it's uses she enters the shop and shakes her head '** ** _Those two will be the death of Naruto-kun, oh well at least he's got people that care for him a girlfriend who finally admitted her feelings for him and another girl who may be gaining feelings for Naruto, I'll have to see how this progresses, don't want to cause any friction between this new team especially as this is what caused Sakura and Ino to fall out last time a guy._** **'**

 **She coughs to get there attention and they look up and all wave and say "Good Morning Neko-sensei."**

 **They all agreed to call her Neko-sensei if there were people around and only Yūgao-sensei if they were alone. She smiles "Good morning you three introducing Naruto to pancakes I see, well common time for training you three." She looks at Naruto "No paperwork just sparing to see how you are but we'll talk more on that when we're alone now come along."**

 **The three friends pay the bill all agreeing to pay the bill between them. They then follow Yūgao out of the pancake shop and she leads them to the training grounds. One quite far from prying eyes the villager's already hated Naruto they probably wouldn't take to kindly to an ANBU training him probably saying Sasuke needs the training not that she'd listen.**

 **After walking for a few minutes they arrive close to the forest of death they could have trained in there but Yūgao decided against that. When they arrive Yūgao stops and tells them to sit down she tells them to introduce themselves which they do.**

 **(Not going to go into it Naruto's dream is the same with his secondary dream is marrying Sakura which makes her blush and Ino to laugh. Sakura's dream is to become strong and fight beside Naruto and marry him eventually, Ino's well doesn't know what she says in canon.)**

 **Yūgao nods after giving her own introduction "OK you three so I know your from the future well your minds are but your skills have to retained them and if you have can you use them or is your bodies not strong enough yet."**

 **Naruto sighs "Well I can create the** ** **Rasengan**** **, and** ** **Kage Bunshin, Tajuu Kage Bunshin, Kage Shuriken No Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)**** **I can't do the** ** **Rasenshuriken**** **because as you said my body would probably tear itself apart, I can't do** ** **Sage Mode**** **," He looks down in shame "I guess I didn't learn many moves really oh I can do the Tree Climbing and Water Walking chakra control exercise."**

 **Yūgao nods "Well I'll be changing that we know you, for instance, Naruto are a Fūton user, I can definitely teach you the** ** **Mikazuki No Mai (Dance Of The Crescent Moon)**** **an A-ranked move,** ** **Kakuremino No Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique), Shunshin No Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**** **if you don't already know that,** ** **Meisaigakure No Jutsu (Hiding with Camouflage Technique), Kanchi No Jutsu (Sensing Technique), Kanashibari No Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique)**** **"**

 **She then thinks "I can also get you other Jutsu's as soon as I figure out what your affinities are, OK Sakura you next."**

 **Sakura nods "Well, I have the knowledge of everything I've learned but my body needs to adjust so right now Tree Climbing and Water Walking, I can do** ** **Shōsen No Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)**** **and** ** **Chakura No Mesu (Chakra Scalpel)**** **but they only last for a few seconds."**

 **Yūgao nods "As expected your body needs to adjust in time you will have everything again OK Ino."**

 **Ino nods "Well, same as Sakura, Tree Climbing and Water Walking with** ** **Shōsen No Jutsu (Mystical Palm Technique)**** **for a few seconds Sakura was always better than me at medical jutsu, then there is** ** **Shintenshin No Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique)**** **, one thing both me and Sakura can agree on is we spent to much time neglecting are training it was only when that teme Sasuke betrayed the leaf that we took our training seriously."**

 **Yūgao sighs knowing it was unavoidable they were fangirls with there main inspiration gone what could they do although Sakura's goal was to get stronger to not be a burden to her teammates Ino's was similar she wasn't trained like Sakura was Tsunade was one of the best Kunoichi's for a reason.**

 **She looks at the two girls "Don't feel discouraged you have the knowledge you just need time you both took your training seriously eventually only now you will have more time to sharpen up everything and also to learn much more, I'm not going to go easy on any of you although I already know how hard Naruto trains, oh and one more thing dieting for you two is OVER, it doesn't help you at all and actually makes you weaker."**

 **Sakura nods "I know Yūgao-sensei, Lady Tsunade, beat it into me the hard way my bruised bones were proof of that."**

 **Ino nods "Yes, Tsunade told me that also although I was never trained by Lady Tsunade, Sakura told me everything."**

 **Yūgao nods "Well good, Naruto ate what he wanted and burned it off through intense training that is what I do, that is what all ninja's do, diets are for models and Geisha's not for Kunoichi's, or ninjas."**

 **"My friend Anko, and Kurenai never did diets so neither should you, now I know why you did them it was to look good for Sasuke, not that it seemed to do any good going from what I heard from Inoichi's more in-depth talk with Lord Third."**

 **Sakura and Ino both look down until they feel a hand on each of there shoulders and look up at Naruto who's smiling at them "That was in the past you know to change it were all changing for the better by the time Yūgao-sensei's finished with us we'll be kicking our own asses, if you know what I mean, we'll be the best team out there, Believe it."**

 **Sakura and Ino look at Naruto and smile then Naruto places his hand out "Team NaruSakuIno are gonna kick ass believe it."**

 **Sakura and Ino both grin and place there hands on Naruto's and both say "Team NaruSakuIno are gonna kick ass."**

 **Yūgao looks at them and smiles "Be prepared you three because**

 **their real fun begins now."**


End file.
